


Magic Pills

by Twats_R_Us



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dr!Derek, M/M, Patient!Stiles, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>Prompt: Dr. Derek/Patient!Stiles with awkwardness and a little flirting on Derek's side X3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Pills

Stiles was waiting in the doctors office anxiously. There were many different things he could be doing at this moment in time which would be far more productive.

"Mr Stilinski, Dr. Hale will see you now." the secretary called out. Stiles was confused.

"I’m sorry miss, but my doctor is Dr. Cummins, is that who you mean?" the lady looked unimpressed. 

"Dr. Cummins is on vacation you you will be seeing Dr. Hale today." Stiles huffed and went to the room he was meant to. He really didn’t need this he hated the doctors and the one doctor he’s had pretty much his whole life isn’t here. as he entered the room, he saw a man who resembled Greek god. The man looked up at Stiles and smiled. God that smile was hot.

"Hi, I’m Dr. Derek Hale, what can I help you with?" Stiles sat down and huffed and coughed.

"Well according to my father, I have a bad cough and I need to see you for magic pills." Derek laughed.

"Is that right? okay, I’m going to examine you now so I know which magic pills." that made Stiles smile.

***

Derek was examining Stiles chest and getting his to cough voluntarily.

"So, have you been coughing up yellow or green phlegm?” Stiles turned around to Derek.

"Well that’s a bit personal don’t you think? have you been coughing up yellow or green phlegm?" Stiles asked outraged. Derek laughed.

"Have you been feeling breathless when you do exercise?"

"Kinda."

"Have you been eating much?"

"I’ve not been hungry so not that much."

"Have you been having headaches recently?" Stiles turned around stared at Derek.

" Have you been stalking me? like seriously or are you like one of them mind readers… am i going to have to evict you from my mind?” Derek laughed again.

"I’m guessing the answers is yes and no, I’m just a doctor." Stiles coughed violently and Derek placed his hand on his back.

"Well your dad was right was right about coming here, it looks like you’ve got a bad chest infection so i’m gunna prescribe you some magic pills which you’re going to have to take for a few weeks." Stiles nodded.

"Anything you need me to do in the mean time Doc?" Stiles asked sarcastically. 

"Rest a bit and don’t go round kissing people or sharing water bottles." Derek turned around to his desk writing down notes.

"Oh no, my hot doctor is going to be missing out on so much…"

"Beverly is 59 and on vacation. she won’t be missing out on much…"

"I was talking about the one in front of me." Derek’s cheeks filled with colour. Derek handed over the prescription. 

"Well if you give this to the chemist, they will give you the pills, it was nice meeting you." Derek smiled softly as he shook his hand. As Stiles looked over the pieces of paper he was given, he found a note with a number on.

'Hey, I am not your actual doctor but i sure would like to see you again :) xxx'


End file.
